Carla Conners
Name: Carla Conners Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Cheer-leading, Swim-team and Fashion Designing Appearance: Standing at a respectable 5'10, Carla certainly stands out of the crowd when she wears her trademark heels with her height. Carla is certainly trim with large curves to give her a near hour-glass figure which she strives to achieve with frequent swimming. She likes to call herself big-chested, which Carla flaunts often, as she was one of the first girls in her year to start wearing a bra. With brown eyes speckled with black, her slightly tan face is well formed, with slightly over-sized lips that give her a bit of a permanent pout. While she used to find this annoying, Carla now likes to compare her face to that of Angelina Jolie, who she bares a vague resemblance to, although Carla will insist that she is the spitting image, with her long dark brown hair which she is forced to straighten regularly to keep it straight. The only thing that Carla really dislikes about her body is the dark burn scars along her left shoulder, which is why she rarely wears short sleeved clothes. Often wearing dark colours to contrast her skin, Carla tries to wear fashionable clothes but often has to resort to knock-off brands that she buys from a neighbour to try and look good. Biography: Born the third of four children to Mark and Sarah Conners, Carla was the girly girl of her three sisters. While her brother and twin sisters often raced around playing soccer, Carla was always more interested in cheer leading, watching the girls with awe on the television during the games. So much so, that she dressed up as one for every Halloween until she was twelve, learning all the cheers and trying to be the loud bubbly girls that she idolized on the television. Despite not being spoilt, Carlas family managed to live comfortably due to her mothers job as a doctor, with her father, a designer by trade, Mark often staying home to look after the children. So much of Carla's childhood passed without note outside of being a happy one until her ninth birthday party. With the family all having a little party, Carla fell off the chair she was sitting on and caught the edge to the barbecue the family was having sending it spilling to the floor with the little girl. Despite her family getting her seen to swiftly, Carla still retains the scars which she longs to lose. Still, life went on and Carla remained happy and content, going to Bayview Secondary school with her friends. Joining the swimming team to make new friends, Carla was invited to audition for the cheerleaders. Fulfilling one of her childhood ambitions by becoming a cheerleader, Carla even managed to get herself a boyfriend on the football team, who was in the year above. While it all seemed to be going well, Carla made the mistake of drinking too much at a party which she was too young to go too. Being very drunk, the fifteen year old gave in too her boyfriends requests and slept with him. When she awoke, Carla believed that she was in love with the boy, Chad and started to make plans for the future for them. Chad, shocked at how fast his happy-go-lucky girlfriend had turned into a lovesick puppy, clinging to his side all the time, dumped her three weeks after. However, instead of crying and moping, Carla got her revenge by flirting with Chad's best friend and ended up seducing him at one of Chad's parties. Having left her boyfriend a small voice-mail from straight after the deed, Carla resolved to get over it, finding the maliciousness a guilty thrill despite she knowing the badness of the actions. When rumours started to spread that Carla was a whore, she simply ignored them and continued with her cheer-leading and studies, denying that she had ever done such a thing. Carla knew what she had done was wrong, but with the support of her fellow cheer-leaders, she weathered the storm. So she remained one of the cheerleaders, while popular enough for most to know her name and lust after her in some cases, she didn't ever really shake off the rumours for around a year. Shortly after her seventeenth birthday, Carla was preforming a routine with in the squad where a slightly-too small outfit ripped, resulting in what Carla would call a wardrobe malfunction (a.k.a flashing) the amassed crowd. While embarrassed, Carla could see the funny side eventually and is called by some as "Flash". For now, she has the life that she dreamed of as a little girl, being a cheerleader and admired by many. She knows of the clique that she is associated and tries to keep the girls reputation a good one, despite her choices.After she is finished with her education, Carla plans to become a designer for a clothes company, once she manages to get a grade above a C for a change. Advantages: Carla is tall and fit, due to her exercise of swimming at least once a day. She is very pretty and is considered to have a good body by many, which Carla loves to show off and has used to her advantage in the past. Mostly liked, Carla is friendly and caring to her friends, but she has a certain malicious streak to those that hurt her. Disadvantages: Carla is very loyal to her friends and has a little bit too much trust in the goodness of people. She tends to shout a lot, which will draw attention to herself, as well as being a little slow on the uptake, meaning that more cunning players can outwit her. Designated Number: Female student no. 111 --- Designated Weapon: S&W 659 (9mm) clips (6 round capacity) Conclusion: I can see Ms. Conners doing very well for herself, provided she can show a little self-control. Plus, the sex appeal angle is always a good one. It's such a ratings boost. A hot girl with a gun. What more could our viewers want? She even has some scars. Of course, if she makes it anywhere, she's sure to pick up a lot more. The above biography is as written by Lexi. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Lexi, SOTF Help Kills: None Killed By: Collar detonated by Danya Collected Weapons: S&W 659 (9mm) (assigned weapon, to Brendan Wallace) Allies: None Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Carla, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Seclusion *A Flock of Cuckoos V4: *Shelter From the Storm *Time Is Not On Our Side *The Various Downsides of Becoming "Paranoid as Balls" *The Gully Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Carla Conners. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Carla's another character who fell to inactivity. She went terminally inactive twice, and while her first adopter did a good job with her for one thread, she just didn't have much of a story. That said, she actually fulfilled a really important purpose in serving as an example made by the terrorists as they closed in on Liz Polanski and friends, which means Carla actually got a bit of time in the spotlight and did a lot more than many other inactives. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students